1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly and, more particularly, to a retractable handle assembly for a tool, such as a pair of shears for gardening use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional retractable handle assembly comprises an outer pipe and an inner pipe retractably mounted on the outer pipe. The inner pipe has an end portion provided with an eccentric or expandable mechanism. Thus, when the inner pipe is rotatable relative to the outer pipe, the eccentric or expandable mechanism is locked onto the inner wall of the outer pipe, thereby locking the inner pipe onto the outer pipe. However, the inner pipe is rotatable relative to the outer pipe to rub the outer pipe frequently, so that the inner pipe is easily worn out and loosened from the outer pipe during a long-term utilization, thereby decreasing the lifetime of retractable handle assembly. In addition, the inner pipe is locked onto the outer pipe by a frictional fit manner, so that a jam easily produces between the inner pipe and the outer pipe due to an excessive rotation of the inner pipe relative to the outer pipe. Further, the inner pipe is locked onto the outer pipe by a frictional fit manner, so that the inner pipe and the outer pipe are not combined solidly and cannot bear a larger axial force or a heavier load.